The Power Of What Love?
by zeroheart147
Summary: Zelda and Link are gone. Its up to Marth, Ike, Pit, and Samus to get them back. But when you have Samus, she likes to stay to her self and show no mercy.


**So this is what happens when I find my old stories. I put them up on here. This is the 5****th**** story to a SSB series I made. This one basically has connections to all the other earlier stories so you'll no what's going on… and now lets go on with the story. Oh and note, I made it that Gannondorf tried to clone Zelda but Zelda turned to Sheik making a clone of Sheik, just so ya know. And I have one of my OC's in here.**

Ike, Marth, and Sheik stumbled up to the door of smash mansion. "Their gone… Zelda, Link… Just gone." Marth said. "Gannondorf will pay!" Sheik stumbles as Ike catches her. "Relax Sheik and Marth we'll get them back. I'm not letting them stay in that dimension." Marth opens the door as everything is normal, the mansion busy with brawlers everywhere. Pit at the top if the steps sees them and flies down. "W-Where's Zelda? And Link?" he asks. They all look away. "Gone for now." Sheik says taking the cloth off her head and face showing her face. "What do you mean gone?" Pit asks. "Pit we'll explain later but right now Sheik needs to get wrapped up." Ike says walking Sheik to the infirmary. Marth walks away as Pit follows him. "So I was talking to Aries and she told me about the adventures you guys used to have." Marth smiles "let me guess she told you she had to save my butt a lot."

"She said sometimes but most of the time you saved her." Marth turned around and looked at him. "She was right about that and we always would joke, I would say 'God for a white knight you sure do suck at your job!' and then she would smack me and laugh." Pit laughs hearing this. Master hand comes up to them. "Marth and P it I need you to go to Luigi's mansion, there are reports of a bounty hunter there. This bounty hunter may help get Zelda and Link back. You need to get him on our side." He explains. "Yes sir." They say as a portal appears taking them to Luigi's Mansion. "ok this will be easy." Marth says pulling his sword out seeing a robotic looking thing. Pits looks seeing it's glowing. "Marth."

"Yeah."

"It's got a smash ball."

"Oh" The thing fires a huge laser at them and Pit and Marth run away. "RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!" Pit yells and flies away. Marth jumps off the edge and grabs on to the edge and waits for the laser to end. The laser end and Marth jumps up seeing a woman in a black zero suit instead of a robot. "Please we wont hurt you. I'm Marth. We need your help." He says. "I don't help anyone." She says and starts to walk away. Pit stops in front of her. "Please?"

She looks at him. "Listen kid it don't help anyone." Marth sneaks up behind her and knocks her out and a portal appears and they take her through and put her in a spare bedroom and Marth sits in a chair in the room.

**In some other dimension…**

"_**Gannon Leave Them go!" Zelda yells. Gannondorf looks at her holding Marth by the throat. "Ha you make me laugh princess. Sheik and Ike are already dying Link isn't going to save you now!" Just as he said that Link runs up by Zelda. "Only on thing to do Zelda, and your not going to like it." Zelda instantly knows what he is talking about. "We need to for them." Zelda and Link have a huge triforce appear behind them. "What! No." Gannondorf starts to fade as do Zelda and Link. "I'll kill you two!" he yells as he completely disappears.**_

Zelda wakes up. "What? What happened?" She looked around of what looked like her room in Hyrule castle but darker looking. Link walks in see she is up. "Your up. Are you ok?" He asks. "Yeah I'm fine. What happen?" She looks around. "We saved everyone else from Gannondorf. And now we are in some other dimension." He explains. "And I found an old friends." Zelda looks behind Link seeing someone familiar. "You…"

**Back at smash mansion…**

"_**Samus Aran, You are the greatest bounty hunter. You now work for me." Says a mystery person. "Yes master wolf." Samus says. "Now I need you to kill Prince Marth." Samus looks up. "Yes sir." **_

Samus opens her eyes and sits up looking over seeing Marth is asleep. _Perfect…._

**To be continued…**


End file.
